pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DP017: Wild in the Streets!
is the 17th episode of Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl. Synopsis After Ash suffered a defeat from last time, he doesn't let it bother him as he trains with his Pokémon for a rematch with Roark. Meanwhile, Team Rocket resurrects an Aerodactyl that goes nuts and nearly destroys the city. Can Ash be able to face this ancient Pokémon again? And will Dawn be ready for her next contest? Episode Plot Ash trains his Aipom, Turtwig, and Pikachu, who destroy the coal boulders with their attacks. Buneary flirts with Pikachu for a while. Dawn and Brock are impressed, even if they are at disadvantage of Roark's Pokémon. Dawn advises Ash to call the poet, Prof. Oak, to take the Pokémon he has at the lab, even offering her Piplup. Ash does not want to and tells they will be a team, no matter what and there is always a chance to win. Dawn does not understand this one bit, though Ash reminds her that Paul defeated Roark's Pokémon, even if they were at a disadvantage. Brock has an idea to train Ash - he sends Sudowoodo. Since Sudowoodo has the Rock Head ability, it can use Double-Edge without any damage inflicted to itself. This makes it a good Pokémon to battle with and Ash will be given an idea of the strategy of how to defeat Roark. Dawn sees the team spirit and goes to the Pokémon Center to work on her combination moves for the Contest. When she enters, she sees an advert where Marian tells the Coordinators to go to Floaroma Town, where the new Contest will take place. The scientists are shocked, as their machine to revive fossils has been stolen. One goes to report to Officer Jenny what happened. Another scientist realizes there was a Pokémon inside the machine. Team Rocket toasts for the new machine they stole. There is a confusion, as nobody stole the fossil for revival. They argue, but notice there was a fossil inside the machine already. It opens and reveals an Aerodactyl. Jessie throws her Poké Ball, however, Aerodactyl throws it back to Jessie. She is angry, but Aerodactyl attacks. James analyzes that was a Giga Impact. Aerodactyl leaves them and flies away to the town. Before they go after it, Meowth advises getting some fossils. Turtwig uses Razor Leaf and Sudowoodo uses Double Edge and the attacks collide. Ash knows Turtwig is stronger but knows that with power alone he will not be able to defeat Roark. Brock tells they should have a break. Roark arrives and marks their training. Roark does not know who Ash does want to defeat, and with that question, Ash is dabbled. Roark tells Ash it is him who is battling with, not Paul. Roark goes to dig for more fossils. He tells them he found a fossil of a Cranidos and he restored it. Cranidos was actually the first fossil Pokémon they used the machine on to revive. Roark thinks that the fossils tell him the secrets what they were before. Piplup and Buneary train for the Contest. Suddenly, the Aerodactyl appears and attacks with Hyper Beam. The scientists and Officer Jenny see the Aerodactyl via the camera. Aerodactyl hit a spot where the area for the fossil Pokémon are - Armaldo, Kabutops, and some other Pokémon escape. Armaldo uses Hyper Beam and Kabutops BubbleBeam on Aerodactyl, but miss. The scientists go to call the Pokémon back but are stopped by Aerodactyl's Hyper Beam. The fossil Pokémon run away. Roark is being told that the fossil Pokémon are running away. Jenny tells the citizens that they are going to capture the fossil Pokémon, while they go towards the Oreburgh Mines. Roark, Brock, and Ash come near Armaldo and Kabutops. Roark sends Cranidos, who uses Flamethrower to make smoke. Pikachu and Sudowoodo run and are hit by Hyper Beam and Bubblebeam. Cranidos charges with Zen Headbutt to stop them, but Team Rocket take the Pokémon away. Pikachu goes to charge, but Roark tells if something goes wrong, the Pokémon or the machine could be damaged. The Aerodactyl bashes the machine with Hyper Beam, with Cranidos, Armaldo, and Kabutops free. Kabutops and Armaldo go back in their Poké Balls. Aerodactyl uses Giga Impact, so Cranidos goes to stop it. It fails and everyone gets knocked out. The Aerodactyl uses Hyper Beam on Ash and Pikachu, however, it is intercepted by Ice Beam and Bubblebeam - Dawn came to the rescue. Aerodactyl uses Giga Impact, but Dawn does not worry - Piplup and Buneary jump, then spin to evade the attack, stopping Aerodactyl from inflicting damage. They spin again and knock Aerodactyl out. The Kenzo throws his Poké Ball and captures Aerodactyl. It is not over yet - Team Rocket still stand. They run away, as they have not much of an option. Cranidos charges, so Meowth fires a projectile to capture Cranidos. Roark asks Cranidos if it will let them run away. Cranidos is angry and evolves to Rampardos. Rampardos tears the revival machine from Team Rocket then blasts them off with a Zen Headbutt. Jenny thanks Rampardos and Dawn for the assistance. Ash wants a battle tomorrow and has made the strategy. Roark accepts the challenge and Dawn accepts the training with Ash. Debuts Pokémon Rampardos Move Giga Impact Trivia Mistakes Buneary's tail was colored wrong in one scene. Gallery Buneary flirts with Pikachu DP017 2.jpg Dawn sees the Floaroma Town's Pokémon Contest advert DP017 3.jpg The machine is missing DP017 4.jpg Aerodactyl is revived DP017 5.jpg Team Rocket got attacked by Giga Impact DP017 6.jpg Aerodactyl evades the attacks DP017 7.jpg The fossil Pokémon are freed DP017 8.jpg Piplup and Buneary spin DP017 9.jpg Crandios evovles into Rampardos DP017 10.jpg Team Rocket's machine gets exploded }} Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masamitsu Hidaka Category:Episodes directed by Yukihiro Makino Category:Episodes animated by Kazue Kinoshita Category:Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl Episodes